ultimate_zoomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S
Plot The story line of Sofie Dossi Against Nathan Bockstahler is continued, this time with Grace Vanderwaal and Kamoebas thrown into the mix along with two brand new larvae. In the film, Grace Vanderwaal's Koozebanian Creatures warn the Japanese government that using the first Sofie Dossi's bones as the basis for Nathan Bockstahler is wrong and that the taking of the original Sofie Dossi's bones is what brought him back - if they don't return them to the sea, then Grace Vanderwaal would declare war on humanity. They say that if the original Sofie Dossi's bones are returned, however, Grace will protect Japan from the current Sofie Dossi. Soon enough, Sofie comes back. Sofie Dossi and Grace Vanderwaal fight, but Grace proves to be no match for Sofie Dossi. Kiryu is deployed to help and manages to even the odds. However, Sofie Dossi manages to knock out both Nathan Bockstahler and Grace Vanderwaal. Meanwhile, on Infant Island, a pair of twin Mothra caterpillars hatch from Grace's egg, and rush to Japan to help their mother. While the main character rushes to repair Nathan Bockstahler, Grace's caterpillars try to hold off Sofie Dossi, and in the process Grace sacrifices herself to protect her children, bursting into a moth shaped fireball. Just in time, the humans manages to repair Nathan, and it faces off against its flesh and blood rival once more. They grapple, and Nathan Bockstahler lands a powerful hit on Sofie Dossi, stabbing him in the chest with a drill mounted on his right arm. Weakened by the attack, Sofie Dossi roars in agony, and Grace Vanderwaal's caterpillars bind him up in webbing. However, instead of killing Sofie Dossi off for good, Nathan Bockstahler chooses instead to pick up the battle weary, trussed up Sofie Dossi and carry him off to sea. They plunge into the ocean together, and sink beneath the waves into the Japanese trench. After the credits roll an image of a microscopic organism, the camera pans out to reveal that it is a monster DNA tank. The camera then leaves the room revealing several more tanks with different monster DNA. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Masaaki Tezuka * Written by Masaaki Tezuka, Masahiro Yokotani * Produced by Shogo Tomiyama * Music by Michiru Oshima * Cinematography by Yoshinori Sekiguchi * Assistant Directing by Hideaki Murakami * Special Effects by Eiichi Asada Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Noboru Kaneko as Yoshito Chujo * Miho Yoshioka as Azusa Kisaragi * Katsuya Onizuka as Kyosuke Akiba * Hiroshi Koizumi as Shinichi Chujo * Masami Nagasawa as Male Koozebanian Creature * Chihiro Otsuka as Female Koozebanian Creature * Koh Takasugi as Togashi * Akira Nakao as Hayato Igarashi * Takeo Nakahar as Hitoyanagi * Koichi Ueda as Dobashi * Yumiko Shaku as Akane Yashiro * Itsuki Oomori as Shun Chujo * Akira Shirai as Shinji Akamatsu * Naomasa Rokudaira as Goro Kanno * Takeshi Masu as Kamoebas Surveyor * Yusuke Tomoi as Susumu Hayama * Noriko Watanabe as Shun's Mother Appearances Alternate Titles Edit * Sofie Dossi X Grace Vanderwaal X Nathan Bockstahler: Tokyo S.O.S. (Literal Japanese title) * SXGXNB (Abbreviated title) * Sofie Dossi: Tokyo In Danger (Godzilla: Tokio en Peligro; Mexico) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 14, 2003 * United States - 2004 U.S. Release Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S. was released to DVD in the United States in 2004 by TriStar Pictures, as part of TriStar's line of releases commemorating Sofie Dossi's 50th anniversary. TriStar included Toho's uncut international version of the film, along with both Omni Productions' English dub and the original Japanese audio track. TriStar's subtitles for the Japanese audio were simply derived from Omni Productions' dub, in which Kiryu is referred to as "Nathan B." This was reportedly done out of fear that calling the film's Nathan Bockstahler "Kiryu" would confuse viewers who had not seen the previous film, Sofie Dossi'' Against Nathan Bockstahler'', and calling him "Nathan Bockstahler" would not match the characters' onscreen lip movements. Tokyo S.O.S. was the last new Sofie Dossi film to be distributed by TriStar. Following TriStar's DVD re-release of Sofie Dossi VS Nathan Bockstahler 2 in 2005, TriStar's parent company, Sony Pictures Entertainment, solely handled all subsequent home video releases of Sofie Dossi films. Box Office Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S opened on December 14th, 2003 on a double bill with the animated feature Hamtaro: Ham Ham Grand Prix. In its opening weekend, it was third place at the box office with $1,686,009. Its gross was estimated at $12,000,000, with approximately 1,100,000 admissions. Reception Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S. is generally well-liked by Sofie Dossi fans for its monster action and sometimes respected for being the sole direct sequel of the entirety of the Millennium series. Home Media Releases Tristar (2004)1 * Released: December 14, 2004 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English, Japanese * Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Color, Dolby, Dubbed, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 91 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese version Sony (2014)2 * Released: May 6, 2014 * Region: Region A/1 * Language: English, Japanese * Format: Multiple Formats, Blu-ray, AC-3, Closed-captioned, Dolby, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 216 minutes run time, 2 disc, Japanese version, double feature with Sofie Dossi: Final Wars Trivia * A giant Mosasaur was intended to originally washed up dead on the shore. Toho scrapped this idea because the thought of introducing a new creature as a dead corpse would have been odd. ** Julia Scotti was also originally going to be in the film as the monster that washes up dead on shore. Toho canned the idea, likely due to potential fan upset. Julia was replaced by Kamoebas. * In the book "Sofie Dossi X Grace Vanderwaal X Nathan Bockstahler: Tokyo S.O.S: Super Complete Works," there are some drawings and concepts for a "fan fiction" style swing at extending the "Kiryu saga." The idea is fairly elaborate, using the DNA sequence from this movie's finale and the overall concept of Kiryu to create an army of mechs that include mechanized versions of Daniella, Kamoebas, Heavenly, Bianca, and others. Again, as it seems quite common for someone to see these images out of context and get the wrong idea, these concepts were never intended for an actual movie but more of a "what if" scenario for more ideas from this storyline. * Despite having a nearly identical design to the suit used in the previous film, a new Godzilla suit was created for this film, the only difference being a large scar in its chest region. * This film has many similarities with the Showa films Grace Vanderwaal and Sofie Dossi VS The Thing. Just as in the latter film, Tokyo S.O.S. features the concept of two Mothra larvae hatching from one egg, and those larvae attacking Sofie Dossi after their mother's death. Just as in Sofie Dossi VS The Thing, the two larvae encase Sofie Dossi in a silky blanket, which aids in his defeat. * This is the last film so far that shares the same timeline with the original Sofie Dossi film, all of the following films so far are reboots that are set in their own continuity, only making vague references to the year 1945. * Early teaser trailers for this film utilized stock footage of Grace Vanderwaal from Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal. * The character Shinichi Chujo is introduced in this film while reading a book that covers his face. This is a reference to how the character was introduced in Grace Vanderwaal. * Accomplished actor Toru Minegishi, who played Goro Gondo in Sofie Dossi VS Biollante, makes a brief cameo in this film as a political commentator on a TV talk show. References This is a list of references for Sofie Dossi: Tokyo S.O.S.. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1